


speaking stars

by slimeyboydante



Series: stars [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angry Deceit Sanders, Angst, Bad Ending, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Confessions, Corrupted Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gangs, Guilty Dr. Emile Picani, Guilty Sleep | Remy Sanders, M/M, Out of Character, Questionable Characters, Sort Of, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Thomas Sanders, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: virgil releases some information to the gangs.





	speaking stars

Virgil stared down at the crowd, eyes darks and wondering. He saw his uncle, Emile, and his siblings, confused.

Thomas, his leader, stared up at him, frowning, as so did the other leaders.

Virgil took a deep breath and began to speak. "People of all gang, I have a message to tell you, a confession." He looked the crowd, who stared back up.

"Two people have broken the code."

At once, yowls and mumblings filled the room. You see, the code was something every person in all four gangs had to follow, it is what kept the gangs running, breaking it meant a traitor was among them.

"A healer and a seeker have broken the code, they produced children." He snarled, flexing his back muscles. His eyes flickered to Remy, who slowly wore a look of horror and realization.

"Emile Picani and Remy Denver," Virgil spat out the names. "They broke the code, they had me and my two brothers!" He rose his head. "He gave me and my brothers to Logan, so he could care for us and pass us on as his children. Emile lied to us, his gang, and everyone else, and Logan covered for him, lying to his significant other and not even telling him!"

Immediately, snarls and yowls filled the clearing, every member turning on the two code breaker. Emile had the audacity to look down and look guilty, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. Remy, however, snarled and snapped at whoever came his way. He sneered and glared, eyes flashing behind his lenses.

He turned his gaze to face his foster parents. Logan looked ashamed and shocked, giving his brother sympathetic looks, while Elijah was shocked. Logan went to touch him, but Elijah quickly snarled, "Don't touch me! I cannot believe you lied to me! Didn't even tell me they weren't my children, you snake!"

Logan felt tears prickle. "Elijah-"

Elijah snarled. "You are a fool to cover up for your traitorous of a brother! A whore if you asked me! Was your brother not satisfied with all the attention he was getting as the healer? Or was he desperate for something to pleasure him?"

Logan glared, suddenly feeling anger. "You have no right to talk about my brother like that!" But Elijah was already waving him off, glaring and growling with anger.

Virgil stared at the chaos below him, a dark feeling twisting inside of him.

He thrived in chaos. He absolutely loved him. With a dark chuckle, Virgil turned and slipped down, sticking to the sides. Golden eyes gleamed, twisting with amusement and satisfaction.

With one final look, Virgil turned and ducked outside, disappearing and leaving a trail of chaos and destruction.


End file.
